Three Strikes, You're Out
Three Strikes, You're Out is the forty-fifth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the ninth episode of the fourth season. Summary A BiS mission in Lyder is interrupted by the appearance of the notorious rat, that keeps foiling their plans time and again. Episode in Detail While meeting up with Bolo for the a third mission since his joining of BiS's forces, Layer Deinsk remembers the first time they met, when he joined together with his younger sister, Laya. Back then Bolo, pretending to be their supervisor, gave the two a lecture on what to expect, should they screw up, such as by taking drugs, which the brother and sister had done in the past. The threat of being killed of when caught makes Layer nervous, as his sister is still addicted and he wants to take care of her. They were then interrupted by the arrival of Gen, their actual supervisor, who revealed himself as such. As the memory comes to an end, Layer instead turns his attention to the mission at hand, asking Bolo who their target is and what had happened to their spy. It is revealed that "the rat" has taken out said spy and the manner in which Bolo chooses his words confuses Layer, as it sounds almost like adoration. Not wanting to say something wrong about the rat then, Layer instead inquires about his sister, since she is working on different missions. Bolo isn't exactly happy with the worry the other man displays, so he sets him straight and tells him not to worry about it, unless they lied their way into the job, in which case he should "prepare a grave for two." Even though Layer himself didn't lie, he's still worried that his sister might have and would get herself into trouble. Though, he has no more time to worry, as they have to head out for their mission. However, they are interrupted before they can even begin by a mobster of the "Puck Chains" making a surprise announcement through the screen systems installed. He demands one million Kuai within ten hours, or threatens to kill Gwadeweido's mother, who they claim to have found. Though the group of mobsters seem to work together with BiS, Bolo, who originally planned to have a talk with their leader after the incident is over, decides that Gwady is probably going to take them out anyway. And just as he predicted, it doesn't take longer than a moment for Gwady to become active and start taking out various criminal connected to BiS. The city is temporarily thrown into a panic and chaos with some people being scared and others using the moment to loot stores. The rat puts on a show for the citizens to watch, dressed in various costumes and acting as news anchor while presenting the caught criminals prior to taking them out. Bolo and Layer meanwhile, try to reach their targets, though Gwady is always faster and able to take them out, before they can meet up with them. The last time Gwady uses the screens to take out a criminal, she presents the director of the police force of Lyder and the Mayor, with the latter being the corrupt criminal. She takes him out and advises the citizens to vote for the director come the next elections, then makes a last threat to never use her mother as a bait to lure her again, before taking out the two people involved in making the threat. Bolo tells Layer to clean up the mess in Lyder, as he has to meet up with Gen, whom he jokingly refers to as his wife, since "he damn well acts like it." Upon hearing the report of the two men, Gen is suspicious that Gwady shows up exactly during the mission. He tells Bolo to report to Pertinax, since it was him that is always so crazy about the rat, thus upsetting the man, who claims to just find Gwady interesting, but not enough to sabotage their group. The two get into an argument, that causes Bolo to stomp off. Layer takes his leave, not wanting to stick around after the situation that just came down. Heading outside he bumps into a female police officer that turns out to be Gwadeweido, who threatens him to go back inside, before she "shoves dynamites up his ass." He obeys and flees inside, confused as to why Gwady is not taking them out, if she knows that BiS are having their hideout inside. He informs the, again arguing men, about the rat's presence, and can't help but voice his fascination with her. Bolo isn't happy about this display. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Akin Bolo * Layer Deinsk * Laya Deinsk * Dicante Gen * Ooranious * Burack (mentioned) * Gwadeweido (also as Bringer of Punishment) * Big W. * Dr. Isabella Pertinax (mentioned) Trivia * One of the new concepts introduced in the episode is Gwady's flexibility when it comes to wearing different outfits. While she has worn different suits during the course of various episodes, she never changed her set of clothing multiple times in a single one. * This episode is one of the few Tales of Dikuda episodes that are told from the point of view of BiS members. * The first time Layer was mentioned, was in episode 36, but this is his actual first appearance. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes